k41fandomcom-20200214-history
Thatwaspointless
Thatwaspointless is a Youtuber and one of K41's best friends. He makes Minecraft videos and usually tags along with whatever K41 is doing. Personality: Relationships: General: Appearances: Platform Perils (debut) *Thatwaspointless appears as K41's friend, and competes in the platform challenge. He falls after hi-fiving K41, and is later seen in the group that attacks Mario. Pipe Pressure *Thatwaspointless gets transported to the Minecraft World along with K41 and Mario. He leads them to the Ender Dragon, and is later seen in the castle wreckage. Ssenmodnar Knex *While K41 is looking for Mario, Thatwaspointless asks him what is wrong. Later, he appears in the soup skit with Tanto64. He also appears in the credits Fight of the Fat Italian Minifigures 2018 *He hosts the contest along with Tanto64, and gets beaten up in the end by K41 and Mario. 128 Ways to Kill Steve *Thatwaspointless is part of the group that takes cover during the nuclear explosion. Reviving Steve *Thatwaspointless is part of the group that is angry at K41 for not revivng Steve. A Normal Day *Thatwaspointless is one of the characters that is seen acting retarded, and later joins K41. The Goomba Escape *He is seen during the 4th wall break acting crazy. Lego Love *Thatwaspointless helps K41 ask out his crush, by giving him some advice. The Demolition Derpy *Thatwaspointless is partnered with Tanto64, and runs over GV and LG2D, stating he wasn't very close with them. He is later seen turning on K41 along with the other contestants at the end, and is shot by The Gingerbread Man and the Green Wizard. It's a Wonderful Knex Life *Thatwaspointless is part of the group that is angry at Mario for destroying the castle. He is later seen celebrating Christmas with the gang. Knexinator Origins *Thatwaspointless is part of the group that listens to Mario's story. Da Trial *Thatwaspointless is seen at the beginning encouraging Mario to drink a mysterious potion. Fight of the Fat Italian Minifigures 2019 *Thatwaspointless hosts the contest, and gets beaten up by a ice cream salesman. He later returns and resets the world, and revives Steve in the process. Awakening *Thatwaspointless is part of the group that tries to find Herobrine's base, but gets a call from his mom saying he has to leave, and leaves. Shoot to the 64th Dimension *Thatwaspointless helps Tanto64 look for the SM64 Mario, but goes back to GV's house to check on K41 and GV. He gets caught in the rocket explosion. Ssenmodnar Knex 3 *He is part of the group that watches Ssenmodnar Knex 3. He also appears in a skit where he looks at the viewer and says he is hot. Trivia: In An Eclipseful Ending and Mushroom Wars, a gold block head appears as a cameo. This character is not Thatwaspointless, as Thatwaspointless hadn't been a character yet in K41's videos. Him and K41 were still friends irl, but Thatwaspointless did not create an avatar for himself until between the events of Mushroom Wars and Platform Perils. In real life, Thatwaspointless lives in K41's hometown and him and K41 are very good friends. They have known each other since 2010 (10 years!). Originally, Thatwaspointless had a white shirt and red and blue overalls. This was changed because K41 needed more of those pieces for other figures. Thatwaspointless voices his character in Fight of the Fat Italian Minifigures 2019.